


Broly Ever Green

by Space_Juice_Lemons



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: A little masterbation, Cowgirl Position, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Smut, Fluff and stuff, Friendship, Lemo's a good friend, Light Angst, Mating Bites, Miscommunication, Reconciliation, Self-Discovery, Short Chapters, Slow Burn, Smut, The lemon has arrived, Woman on Top, i said what i said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2020-05-13 23:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19261459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Juice_Lemons/pseuds/Space_Juice_Lemons
Summary: Basically an excuse for lame plot and smut. As usual eventual lemons.First few chapters just getting us through the beginning, the fight on Earth, and building up feels.I said what I said....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I spell Broly like I see it on my Dvd case... sue me.
> 
> I'm not going to write out the fight from the movie. We've all seen it and know whats up.

Broly heard his name ring out atop The Mountain. He did not hesitate to drop the animal leg he had been eating. He took off towards the sound of his father's voice. No doubt Paragus wanted to train.

As he approached the spot where his father's voice had come from he could see a large animal. A firm kick sent the animal flying. Strange it was too easy Father could have easily killed this animal. 

Then Broly spotted the two figures standing next to his father. This was why Father called him. They did not appear to be dangerous. One was small, orange, and sickly looking. The other was green like Baa and soft bodied. He had never seen anything like it before. Their eyes locked together for a moment. 

Was this what father had called a "female", or was it "woman"? Or "girl"? Those are all same type of person, right? Broly stared at it. 

Paragus rest his hand on Broly's shoulder bringing him out of his reverie. "This is Broly." Paragus talked with the two people for a while. Broly made sure not to interrupt These people seemed familiar with the Freeza Force, which appeared to be important. Paragus decided it was best to leave Vampa. They would soon have their time for revenge against King Vegeta. It was what he was trained to do his entire life...his only purpose.

*-*-*

They boarded in the aircraft. Lemo went to the front of the aircraft and sat in a seat with many buttons, in front of him a large screen. Cheelai led Broly to a seat after a moment of tangled confusion she leaned forward and buckled him in. She smiled a lot. Father had almost never smiled. Broly focused on her ki, it was good energy. She plopped down in the seat next to him and started rumaging through a bag.

He looked over at her little body. She was curvy in strange places, not muscle. It was nice. He liked that she was green like Baa. 

Broly had a strong urge when he looked at her. He wanted to hurt her? No, that wasn't it he wanted to squeeze her? Yes, no almost that might be closer to what he wanted. He didn't know how to interact with a female. He put his hands in his lap and turn to faced his father. 

Paragus leaned back into his seat. He'd waited many years for this moment. He was meditative. His mind preparing every step until their destination. Broly heard something crunchy in the seat next to him....

Cheelai unwrapped a protein bar, as usual she had skipped breakfast. It had been a long day. Mmmm....Goio Berry. 

She noticed Broly was leaning in towards her and became self-conscious. Then realize he was staring at her food. "Do you want one? Its pretty good." she turned and grabbed another protein bar from her bag. 

Was this an offering? Or what his father said a gift? He took it and began to chew on the wrapper. Cheelai giggled. "Hold on! You need to unwrap it first." She took it back for a second and opened it. "There you go." 

Aahh! Now it was able to be eaten. Broly devoured it nearly instantly. The flavour and texture... It was good like she had said. 

She then gave him instruction on how to say informal 'thank you'. She talked a lot. He enjoyed that. He and Paragus could go months without saying a word. Lemo chimmed in. He liked to talk as well. Broly watched Cheelai as she talked. Her body was so delicate. Her hands were small and seemed useless. There's not way she could defend herself agaisnt any of the animals on Vampa. But the gentle way she moved them when she spoke added texture to everything she said.

*-*-*

His father seemed excited as they walked up the long hallway. He had been waiting for 40 years for a moment like this. To meet Frieza. His father had said to let him do all the talking and not to speak. 

They entered the room and there stood  
Frieza. Frieza was confusing to look at he looked like a bald animal man. Paragus was talking with Frieza, Broly did his best to be quiet. His mind wandered and he thought of Baa. So far away...

*-*-*

As they walked to their quarters, which was explained to Broly as the room they would stay in while on board the aircraft, Paragus continued to yell at Broly. Frieza had asked Broly a question and Broly had ignored him. But Broly didn't remember anyone speaking to him.

Paragus showed him how to take a shower and told him to use a little square bar called soap. Broly stood in the shower for a long time. The warm water felt good against his body. The smell of soap was interesting and made him feel better also. 

Broly tried on the battle armor that was provided. It did not feel right his movement was limited. He put back on his old clothes. He tied Baa's ear around his waist again. Paragus said it was time to go down to something called a mess hall to eat. He warned there would be many people there and to be quiet. Broly was learning so much, everything and place seemed to have a name he was unfamiliar with, mess hall, shower, quarters. On Vampa it was Vampa, The Mountain, and The Cave. 

"Hey you! Come sit with us." It was the green Cheelai. She was waving at them...at him? Paragus went to the table and sat down. "Broly where's your body armour?" 

"No good. It's hard to move in it." 

She grabbed the expandable chest plate and let it snap back. Her soft chest jiggled Broly was intrigued by the movement. He got the urge to squeeze her again. "Aw. Its not so bad once you get used to it." She leaned forward and grabbed Baa's ear. "You should get rid of this old pelt though its dirty."

"It STAYS ON!!" How dare she say such a thing? She didn't know Baa! She flailed backwards in her seat. Lemo caught her. Oh no..I scared her. Like Father scared Baa... Broly looked at his feet...He knew she wouldn't want to be his friend now that he scared her. 

After a second she collected herself. "Its alright. So this old things means something to you." She leaned forward and pet the fur. 

"Broly we're here to eat not speak." Paragus motioned for him to sit down. 

"So he cant even talk!?" Cheelai couldn't believe this. What an asshole!

Broly watched as the small green woman argued with his father. It was bittersweet. He was happy she wanted to talk to him... but it was not good to yell at his father. Lemo calmed her down and there was silence.

As Broly began to take a seat a large purple man approached the table. "Hey Sweet thing, what'r you doing hanging with these losers? Why dont you spend your time with a real man!" He gripped her shoulder. His massive hand taking up so much space on her body. She slumped in her seat and slapped his hand away. 

"Go away, I'm not interested."

Lemo stood and gently grabbed the guys arm. "Well you heard the lady. How about I order you a drink." The purple man pushed Lemo to the ground. Broly was shocked. Lemo was kind this couldnt be allowed. 

"C'mon Lady. Im done asking." he grabbed her shoulder again. 

"I said no!" That was enough.

Broly began to walked toward the man. His friends would not be treated this way. "Stand down Broly!" He heard his father voice but ignored it. 

"What you got a problem with me?" 

"I do." Broly lowered his voice. 

"BIG MISTAKE!!" the purple man threw a solid punch. But it was nothing to Broly. Paragus continued to yell for him. Broly grabbed his neck. The purple man kicked but Broly did not let go. The image of his large hand on little Cheelai burned in his mind. Some how he knew the purple man also wanted to squeeze her. 

\----BBBBZZZZBZZZZZZ-----

Electricity buzzed through his body. He dropped to the ground. Every nerve ending in his body screamed in pain. Finally it stopped. Lemo and Cheelai were at his side. No one had ever checked on him before. Lemo helped to sit him up. 

Cheelai was argueing with Paragus again. Broly's ears were still buzzing. He could barely hear. 

"Broly I'll be right back. Stay here and shut up." Broly hadnt heard where Father was going. But right now he didn't care. He hated him. He always thought he hated him after he shocked him. 

Cheelai came up and had a strange smile on her face. Then she brought her hand forward. The remote!! 

"Here's what I think of shock treatment." She dropped it on the ground and stomped it. 

She had set him free! Free to be himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Cheelai couldn't believe how Paragus treated Broly! He had told Frieza the collar sent a small shock to calm him. THIS?! This was barbaric! 

She watched with an evil eye as Paragus left to speak with Lord Frieza. The doors closed behind him. 

Lemo was comforting Broly and helping him to sit up. She had managed to maintain perfect eye contact with Paragus. He hadnt noticed her small hand slip into the case and grab his control for the collar. 

Cheelai leaned forward. Broly looked up at her. She pulled out the control. His eyes lit up in amazement. "This is what I think of shock treatment." she dropped it on the ground and stomped it. 

It crushed easier than she'd thought it would. She had expected to stomp it a few more times. Broly stared at the smashed little peices. 

"C'mon Broly. Lets go get you something to eat." Cheelai grabbed his hand and took him to a food vending machine. "Ok they have pretty much anything you could want. Theres..."

"Protien bar." Broly interrupted. He'd been thinking about the protein bar she'd given him on their way here. It was the only thing he'd ever eaten beside raw animals. 

"Uh.. ok if thats what you want." Cheelai didnt want to argue that there was better food. He would find out eventually and right now she just wanted to let him make his own choice. 

Cheelai hit a few buttons and 10 bars came out. "More...please." Broly knew he could eat his entire body weight in food. Cheelai nodded, alright then. 

100 bars flew out from the machine. Broly, Cheelia, and Lemo scooped them up. "Lets go eat in the bunk hall. Theres no one in there." Lemo offered. He figured Broly might like a little privacy after getting zapped to the ground in front of everyone. 

Lemo had been correct. No one was in there. They sat on the floor and Broly began to open the protien bars. They had different flavours! Lemo and Cheelai watched as he ravenously consumed every one. Lemo handed him a water container. Broly wasnt sure how to open it. "I get it. Your thirsty. Here." Lemo opened it. Broly drank the water as if hed never had any! 

Cheelai sat on a bunk just behind Broly. She looked at Broly's wide shoulders. There was no part of him was wasnt layered in thick dense muscle. His shoulders were exceptionally nice. She decided it was her favorite body part on him. She let her leg gently touch the side of his arm. He had flinch on contact, then relaxed. Almost leaning towards her leg. 

"This is Baa's ear..." Broly began to speak. "Baa was a large animal.." Broly told the tale of Baa and their friendship. 

Cheelai and Lemo sat silent and listened. Hearing more and more about Broly helped them appreciate just how lonely and secluded his life had been. One would almost have thought Broly was a little slow if you didn't know just what his life had been. Lemo wiped a small wet tear before it had a chance to cross over. He'd started going soft in his old age. Once he'd been paired up with the young Cheelai he'd realized what he'd missed out on not having a family of his own.  
"That's the most innocent story I've heard around here in a long time." 

"I bet you don't even want to fight do you? I cant stand your father." Cheelai hated the thought of Broly so alone his entire life. She rested her hand on his shoulder. 

"You shouldn't say such things. He's my dad..." Broly felt such conflict on so many things. Part of him was angry at his father. Part of him loved his father. His father defied a king to make sure he survived. Part of him hating fighting because it was all he was ever force to do. Part of him loved the rush that filled his entire being from fighting. Cheelai was touching his shoulder with her tiny hand...it felt so good. He closed his eyes and savored the touch. He made up his mind Cheelai could touch him anytime she wanted. 

Cheelai looked at Lemo. He had an eye brow raised at her. What's he....? Then she realized her hand was massaging Brolys large shoulder. She quickly pulled her hand away. Lemo gave her a wink  
He didnt blame her. If he were a lady he'd sure be impressed with Broly. Hell he WAS impressed with Broly! 

"BROLY!!!" Again his name rang out. Broly stood up. 

"Here. Let me handle him." They walked out to the hallway. Paragus was coming closer.

"What were you doing in there?" he looked at Broly with an angry scowl. 

Lemo stepped forward and slightly bowed. He knew how to handle the Saiyan types. "Im sorry, it was my idea. I didn't want him to get in another fight while you were talking with Lord Frieza. I thought it best he eat in private." 

Paragus considered for a moment. "Yes, that was probably for the best. Come Broly." Broly followed Paragus without hesitation. They returned to their sleeping quarters for the night. 

Paragus told him tomorrow would be the day. Planet Vegeta and all the Saiyans were gone...except two. One Goku and the other Prince Vegeta. Tomorrow their revenge would be complete. Broly was ready to destroy Prince Vegeta. 

 

*-*-*

The day was long... He'd only expected to fight Vegeta. But found the other, Goku, to be the more challenging opponent. It was exhilarating. Nothing like his trainin with Father.

Until...there was only one. No longer Goku or Vegeta. Broly was nearing the end of the fight. He had little more to give. Father was gone...the final blow would take him with Father. There was a blindness to his thinking...blurry...then light...and a green dragon. 

Broly stood up. Suddenly in complete control of his body. Where was he? Vampa...home. A strange sense of comfort and familiarity eased his mind. 

He surveyed the landscape he knew so well. He was on the opposite side of the mountain. The cave were he had lived with Paragus was on the other side. It would take only a few minutes to get there. 

What would life be like without Father? He was truely alone on his planet. Maybe Baa would be his friend again? No. He had tried to befriend Baa in secret over the years. But that trust had been broken. 

Broly entered the cave...then a thought occured to him. How had he gotten home? He was glad to be here. That last planet had been cold. 

His mind thought of his father, then Cheelai. Broly thought about her soft body and how she had made his shoulder feel good. He touched his shoulder and closed his eyes. He wished he'd had a chance to touch her shoulder. To squeeze her. 

Broly was sure he would never see her again. He had Baa's ear to remember their friendship. But nothing to remember her by. He sat alone on the floor of the cave. Alone on the planet of his childhood. Alone for the rest of his life. 

 

*-*-*


	3. Squeezes and Hugs

Lemo piloted like always. Its what He'd been doing the last 45 years. He'd decided to join Cheelai on her journey to Vampa. They'd made a detour and grabbed supplies. It had been a few days and he worried the Frieza force would be in their tail. He knew going back to Frieza would be instant death. Frieza killed for any reason he'd seen fit. Even for enjoyment. Theres no way he'd let two traitors, who stole a ship, live. Their best bet at life was to find Broly. 

Cheelai was sleeping in the chair next to him, young and beautiful. He thought of his old sweet heart. It was a painful memory. King Cold had shown up on his home world. Cold demanded compliance and recruits or he would destroy the planet. Lemo had been the oldest in his family. So in the hopes of saving his home world and giving his lover the chance to live a long life he joined the Cold force. The fate of his planet was unknown. But he liked to think it was still there, and that she was still there. 

Lemo knew that Cheelai was falling for the innocent Saiyan. And if the Saiyan was a warm blooded male he was surely interested in Cheelai. 

The small planet came into veiw. Lemo tapped Cheelai on the arm. "Planet Vampa coming into veiw." Cheelai sat up with a yawn. She looked at the screen. 

Yes! She buckled in preparing for descent. Lemo guided the ship into the atmosphere for landing. 

Broly heard the sound of the space ship. Was it Frieza coming to fight him? Was it that Saiyan he fought? He was going to face whatever and who ever had come head on. He flew out and watched it land. His hands balled into fist. The door to the ship opened. He stepped a foot back and engaged in a fighting stance. 

Lemo stepped out first then Cheelai. Broly lit up with delight. His friends! Cheelai! He ran to them. "You've come." he stopped but Cheelai continued towards him. She wrapped her short arms around his waist...Broly stopped. This was it...that squeeze he had wanted. Being careful he returned the squeeze to her. They stayed that way for a minute. "That was a good squeeze." Broly said. 

"Squeeze?" Cheelai asked. "Its called a hug. You've never had a hug?" Broly shook his head. Lemo shook his head as well. He'd already known Saiyans weren't the most cuddly race in the universe...but jeeze.

Cheelai smiled at him. She knew there were many hugs in his future and hers. Broly showed them to the cave. "We sleep in here. It's away from the animals and the storms. It storms very powerful." 

Lemo and Cheelai looked around at the barren cave. No beds, no table to eat...just nothing. Lemo told Broly there were a few boxes of food on board along with some blankets and inflatable bed cots. None of those things mattered to Broly. But if it meant they would stay with him and be happy then good. They returned to the ship. Lemo expected to carry something but Broly continued to stack each box no problem. He carried them all in one trip. 

"So Broly...what do you eat here?" Cheelai asked. 

"Big bugs are easiest. They have liquid inside. It makes you full for a long time." Broly thought for a moment "Do you want to eat one now?" 

Cheelai looked at Lemo. Lemo shrugged.  
"Alright. If its not too much trouble. We do have food here already. But maybe we should get used to it sooner than later. Is it too much to ask of you?" 

"Its...no trouble." Broly turned and walked towards the opening of the cave. He liked that his friends asked instead of just telling him what to do. He felt there was nothing he wouldn't do for them. Lemo started unpacking. 

"We're lucky the ship was already equipped with enough supplies for 5 people...but we're still limited for things long term." he warned. "Eventually we will need to make trips off world." Cheelai started opening a box. It had multiple first aid kits inside. 

"I know. I couldn't do it while we were in space. But I think I can disable the ships tracking devices." 

"That would help us quite a bit. That trading port around star 93 was only a few days journey. If we can get there undetected we might be able to survive this hell hole." Lemo realized he'd want to get something for entertainment as well. There wasnt much here to keep you occupied long term.

 

*-*-* 

Broly returned carrying an oozing leg. Cheelai stepped up and dipped her finger in it. Hesitant she stuck her finger in her mouth. BLEH!!! It was robust with a bitter flavor. 

Lemo tried it and it was unbearable. "Oh man. I cant!" Lemo covered his mouth with his hand. He thought he'd gag himself to death. 

Broly felt a small sense of regret for not being able to give them food as tasty as a protein bar. But it was the best he could do. 

Cheelai sensed his embarrassment and composed herself. She bowed her head. "Thank you, Broly. For now we do have some food. I'll even make us a nice dinner when we get everything unpacked." 

Broly felt a strong energy outside the cave. "Someone is here." He took a step in front of Cheelai. Cheelai grabbed onto his arm and hid behind it. Oh no Freiza! Broly felt her tight grip he turned in a protective stance. 

"Hey! Can I come in!" a strange voice rang out. A figure appeared. It was the Saiyan Goku.

*-*-*

As it had turned out the Saiyan was not vengeful. There was no anger about the fight. He wanted to fight but this time to train...for fun. Cheelai and Lemo both seemed happy with the little house Goku brought. Broly didnt care much. There were two other capsules full of food, medical supplies, and miscellaneous items one might find in a household.

As Goku had left he told Broly to call him Kakarot. Broly liked the sound of that much better than Goku. 

Broly sat on the cave floor and watched as his friends fussed over the little house and the other items they'd been given. Every few seconds someone cheered. 'Look at this! Whoa ever seen one of these? This is great!' 

"Hey a tent!" Cheelai pulled a cylinder shaped tube out from the pile. "Hmmm it says 'pull here and toss... blah blee blah...alright." Cheelai pulled the red string and tossed the cylinder. A large tent exploded out as soon as it hit the ground. Broly found all these new things to be fascinating. 

The tent was large and had 2 rooms connected in the center, large open screen windows to let good airflow in. "That might come in handy, we can put our cots in there. Check these out!" Lemo shoved a box over her way. "Look these are books of all kinds. And on this..." He held up a flat tablet with a note on it, "there's videos." Lemo decided Goku's 'really smart' friend Bulma was not only exceptionally intelligent in science but she seemed to know how to keep one entertained on a lone planet. 

*-*-* 

Finally Cheelai and Lemo had organized and put away an entire capsule of stuff. They re-capped most of the food as to help keep it fresh. 

"Alrighty...who wants some dinner? That took a little longer than I thought." Cheelai rubbed her hands together and walked into the kitchen of the house. Lemo grabbed the small tablet, went inside, and motioned for Broly to have a seat next to him. 

Lemo scrolled and scrolled. The videos seemed organized by subject types. Instructional, documentary, entertainment , historical. There had to be over 30,000! Lemo pulled up a documentary about the wild life on Namek. He'd always been the documentary type. Cheelai began cooking. Broly watched the animals on the tablet for a few minutes. His eyes kept finding Cheelai as she buzzed around the kitchen. Her white hair swishing around as she opened p0cupboard after cupboard. 

"Why does Cheelai do cooking?" Broly broke Lemo's concentration free of the tablet screen. Earthlings sure had a way of drawing you in with narration and imagery.

"Cooking? Uh... It makes food taste better than it would raw and on its own. Like the protein bars you like. Those are many foods blended together. Thats what Cheelai's doing." Broly nodded and looked back at the tablet. Lemo was sucked in again. 

On the screen Broly seen a large four legged animal drinking water out of a plant. The narrator droned on  
"...The wild Palodex becomes dangerous only when disturbed in its habitate...."  
Broly liked the animals. But he liked watching Cheelai cook...it was starting to smell good too. Broly stood up and walked over. He seen she had 4 large pots and pans on the stove. If the protien bar incident had told her anything it was that Broly could eat!

She looked up at him. He really didn't understand personal space. Normally this would begin to irritate her. "Do you want to see what I'm cooking Broly?" 

A smile grew on his face. He indeed wanted to know. She pointed at each pot. "The one back here is going to have rice in it. Rice grows on several planets around the galaxy so its pretty common. We use it as kind of a filler food...it keeps you full. Hopefully. This one has a little oil in it for frying. See these little chunks? They're an animal call a fowl. Im not sure what particular type of fowl or from what planet exactly, but they all taste similar..." She pointed to the other two pots and talked about the foods and where they came from. 

His mouth began to water. It looked so good. His suspicion was that this food may even taste better than a protein bar. Cheelai started to sweat. It was getting pretty hot in the kitchen now. 

 

*-*-*

They sat down and ate the thoughtfully prepared dinner. Broly cleared anything that would have been left overs. 

It was nearing night fall on Vampa.  
Sleeping arrangements would need to be sorted out. The little house only had one bed. Lemo asked Broly where he would prefer to sleep. Particularly if he wanted the bed. The house after all had been a gift for him. 

"I'll sleep outside..." Broly wasnt sure about sleeping inside such a house. What if he couldnt hear an animal outside of it? Cheelai spoke up

"You want to try the tent?" Cheelai offered. She didnt want him to simply lay on the cave floor and she had a suspicion thats exactly what he would have done. Broly nodded. He would have been on the cave floor as usual. He had slept on a bunk on Freiza's ship and had to admit it was more comfortable than the ground. Lemo felt a bit guilty but he couldn't help but ask...

"You two dont mind if I get the bed in here do you? My old joints aren't what they used to be and I could use a little extra cushion under my hips." 

Cheelai put her hands on her hips. She had kinda wanted the bed...but it was alright. "Fine by me. C'mon Broly." She grabbed his hand and led him outside.

"Ok I'll take that side." she pointed to the side away from the mouth of the cave. Broly nodded. 

"How do I get inside the door?" Broly pressed agaisnt the tent lining feeling for an opening. 

"Oh here, theres a zipper." She moved in front of him and grabbing his hand, leading it to the zipper. "This ones a bit tricky. Under this flap... here's the zipper." Broly took in a deep sniff. She smelt better than food. He had the urge to sque..no, hug her again. Cheelai felt the pull of the air from his inhale. 

Is he...smelling me? Her face blushed a little bit. She realized she was slightly bent in front of him as they were angled down to grab the zipper. He could easliy push her forward and take her. The thought of him losing control of his animalistic desires cause a spasm between her legs...and she was instantly wet. 

Broly was drawn in by her scent. Her curvy body. His father hadn't told him much about females. But he felt there was so much to learn about them. 

Cheelai looked back at Broly. His eyes locked with hers. She realized they had been awkwardly standing in front of the tent for nearly a minute. "Ehmmm" she cleared her throat and unzipped the tent and walked in. Broly following behind her. She turned on a lamp and sat by it. Broly sat down as well. 

"I haven't slept outside in a very long time." Cheelai took in a deep breath. There was something peaceful about. being away from the buzz of technology. 

"But...we are inside." Broly was confused. Not only were they in the tent but they were also in the cave. She smiled.

"Your right, we are inside. I mean I haven't slept outside of a spaceship in 5 years...and before that I havent slept in a tent since my childhood. I feel so...exposed. So close to the wild...Its a little scary." The thought of dangerous animal crept into her mind. In space there were no animals, no bugs...no huge monsters aboard the ship. Broly didnt want her to feel that way. What if she became too scared to stay on Vampa? 

"I would kill anything before it could ever hurt you. I could never let that that happen." Broly was staring at her face. It was half lit by the lamp. She looked beautiful in the contour of the light and shadow. Cheelai noticed his body. It was large and powerful. One of the most powerful in the universe according to that other Saiyan. His shoulders drawing her in...his arms. His scars. Particularly a large one across his chest. It was thick in the center and spidered outward. It was jagged and looked as though it could have killed him. The texture on it was extremely rough looking. Not simply a surface scar. Whatever had happened went deep into his flesh and muscle...possibly deeper. Cheelai moved closure to Broly. He liked that. 

"What...happened?" her small fingers lightly touched his chest scar. He looked down and sighed. After a moment she decided it was best not to ask. Just as she went to pull away he spoke.

"It was my dad..." he turned his face away. "We were training one day when I was small. He wanted me to learn to send special energy blast from my finger tips. But no matter how I tried...I could not." He seemed to dwell on the story. Cheelai began to lightly rub his shoulder. It was that good feeling she gave him that made him continue. "He got angry...so angry. He said I didnt care about our revenge on King Vegeta, that I was a waste, and he shouldn't have come for me. Then... he hit me with the blast he was trying to teach me. It went through my body...it took a very long time for it to heal." 

Cheelai threw her arms around him in a hug. He pulled her in for a squeeze. She rubbed his back. He was so sweet... despite all this!? 

Broly felt the contours of her press into him. Her warmth. Her heart beat. Her ki...  
"This is the best feeling...Ive felt my whole life." he whispered.


	4. First kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Broly saves the day and gets a reward.

Cheelai felt her own heart beating and his! The hug had been a deep and powerful one. To think a hug was best feeling someone had ever experienced. The sides of their faces touching and rubbing together. She felt herself becoming aroused by their closeness, and something much more powerful than lust was brewing inside her. She nearly wanted to scream 'I love you.' Her heart might melt at any moment.

Time to stop. He began sniffing her again. Something about the scent of a woman. Gently she let go and pulled back. Broly let out a husky grumble but let go as well. The sound made Cheelai giggle. 

"Ha! What was that for Big Guy? We can't stay up hugging in this tent all night. Its time for sleep." She stood up and walked over to Broly's cot. She fluffed up his pillow and pulled back the sheets. "In ya go." 

Broly made a distorted face, got up, and walked towards her. His frame spectacular in the contrasting light of the lamp. Cheelai took a deep breath to stifle an mmm that was lingering in her throat. He sat with a flop on the cot and looked at the ground. Cheelai knew he was grumpy because the hugging stopped but they'd been awake for over 37 hours. "Have sweet dreams Broly." A smile reappeared on his face. She always seemed to say the nicest things. 

"I'll think about you as I go to sleep." Broly stared directly into her eyes as he said it. Holy Fuck, she thought. He's a smooth talker without even trying. Same Broly...same...

She gave him a wink and zipped up the tent. Outside the tent the air was surprisingly fresh. It dawned on her just how heated and heavy the atmosphere had been between them. She cupped her hand on her mouth and let out a nearly silent squeak of delight. 

She looked towards the mouth of the cave. There were small glowing animals outside. None got too close...probably knew better after years of being hunted by Broly not to enter. The thought of him being an absolute savage gave her pride in him. Most people were so ridgid and stuffy. His untamed strength was marvelous.

*sigh* 

Ok, time for bed. 

She entered the tent, lit her lamp, and sat down. It had been a long long day. She wanted out of this battle armor. Not sure why she hadnt changed during the day. She had throw on a jacket as inside the cave was a bit chilly but stayed in her uniform. 

She had gotten a nightgown and robe set at the trading port, along with her other items. It was a soft lavender that looked nice against her pastle green skin. She started to undress. 

***  
Broly sat there deep in thought. He heard a happy squeal come from Cheelai from outside the tent. He had a feeling that something special was happening between them. Paragus hadn't said much about women. Just that instinct would lead the way...the way to what? Paragus never went into detail about anything...unless it was training. He thought of the hug...then about the way her breath had tickled his ear as they'd been so close. Her small breast pressed against him. His cock began to thicken. He always enjoyed when it did that. He had an inclination that it had something to do with women and what his instincts would lead him to. 

Broly layed on his back, a moment later her light was on. She cast a shadow against the wall between them. She was digging in a box and pulled out some thing flimsy.   
Broly watched her shape intensely. 

She slid off the overcoat then began to take off her Freeza Force armor. Each layer she peeled away revealed more curves and lines on her body. Her breast seemed a little lower and had tiny nubs that faced forward and slightly up. She poured a liquid into her hands then sent them roaming tantalizingly across her Broly. Broly knew exactly just was it was about a female he enjoyed. The curvy shapes the body made. The softness. He couldn't help but stroke his thickened cock to relieve some of the built up pressure. He though about rubbing his cock on her...then thought about what if she rubbed it for him...her little delicate hands on him...

***

Cheelai rubbed the body oil over her skin. The vacuum of space was harsh on any skin with a lipid layer. She moisturized her arms and neck. Then her breast and torso. Checking her breast for any lumps. The mammary glads of her race could sometime form harmful growths so she made sure to check when ever she remembered. 

She began moistening her back side which always needed extra moisture from being sat on for long periods of time, she lifted a leg onto the cot and oiled it. Then switching to the other leg she put more oil in her hand and caught a glimpse of her shadow. Her hands flew to her mouth and stiffled a screech this time! 

She was basically putting on a whole shadow show!! She quickly leaned over and shut off the light. She smeared the oil on her leg...a little less luxuriously this time. She felt around the dark for her night gown, got it on, and crawled into bed. 

Hopefully he was one of those guys who fell asleep as soon as they hit the bed. Lemo was like that. The thought of him watching her shadow was embarrassing yet exciting. Cheelai thought about how impressive Broly had been in the fight. At the time it was hard to watch, she had been so terrified for him. Sad to see him so disconnected from reality. But now under the covers, well, he had been a complete bad ass and... her fingers found the mound between her legs. A gentle finger swirled her clit and she imagined what kind of lover he might be...

 

***

Lemo woke up early. The sun hadnt quite risen. At a least it didnt seem so from inside the cave. He stretched next to the bed. He knew that Frieza already knew where they were. But he still wanted to get the ships tracking disabled today. Yesterday had been eventfull. From landing, to Goku, to dinner. He looked out the small window at the tent. He nearly made himself blush at the thought of those two coupled together, then chuckled at the thoughts of a dirty old man. Decades of space hookers and porn would probably make a dirty old man out of anyone. 

A small kitchen appliance and canister caught his eye. Instructions were provided in galactic standard. "Coffee, eh?" Every planet seemed to have a pick-me-up drink for the morning. He follwed the directions and started the pot of coffee. Ahhh...yep, if he hadn't had coffee before then he'd has something nearly identical to it. He opened the fridge to see many fresh veggies and meat, it all looked good. Must be his turn to make food. He grabbed steaks, eggs, and bok choy. Soon he had three breakfast skillets cooking. One for Cheelai and himself to split and two for Broly. 

 

As he stirred some eggs his eye caught a glimpse of Broly as he unzipped his tent door and step out. The smell of food naturally drawing the Saiyan in. 

Broly opened the door and nodded to him. 

"Good Morning Broly. Breakfast will be done soon. Theres some uh 'coffee' to drink." 

Broly picked up one of the cups sitting on the counter and poured coffee into it. He hadnt poured anything before and spilled over the counter. Sometimes it seemed difficult to live in a house. "No problem buddy." Lemo tossed a wash rag at him "Just wipe it up and toss the rag into that hamper over there... um, the brown thing over there." He pointed at the hamper making sure Broly knew what he'd meant. Broly did a good job wiping up the coffee and took a sip. It didnt taste as good as water had but it was ok. 

Watching people cook seemed to be interesting for Broly. He and Paragus had simply killed and eaten their food raw his entire life. But leafy plants didnt seem to grow here, just an inedible moss. Broly's mind was on his father. He thought about how much he really missed him. For better or worse his father had been his only companion, he had traveled the galaxy to save him. 

 

***

Cheelai woke up refreshed and ready for her day. She'd have to dismantle the entire portside of the ship to get at the tracking system. It was one of the few systems in the ship you couldnt access from the capitans computer. For obvious reasons.

Digging through the bag of clothes she had just bought she pulled out an outfit she'd gotten practically for the purpose of getting dirty. A white top and brown coveralls. She liked when a white top got dirty from hard work. And was satisfied at the end of the day scrubbing stains out. It was something she'd watched her mother do almost every night when growing up. She wondered what her mom was doing right now...

She heard Lemo's voice from inside. The smell of food wafted in the air. But she never was a breakfast person. The ship was parked a little ways away. When they'd landed they just went to the original location. Where they'd met Paragus, then Broly. 

Cheelai grabbed her gun as a last minute thought incase anything tried to attack her. 

 

*** 

 

Lemo decided Cheelai must be sleeping in this morning. A luxury rarely granted while on the job.  
"Im gonna clean up this mess really quick, looks like Cheelai left last nights dishes too. Shouldnt take too long." Broly nodded. He watched for a moment. Then approached. 

"I can help." He gave a smile to Lemo. Lemo handed him clean dishes to dry and put away. 

 

***

Cheelai wiped the sweat off her face. It was brutally hot on Vampa mid-day. Unbeknownst to her it was also summer on the planet. A bead of sweat managed to get into her eye. 

"Ugh!! Damn you...cant get it..." she cursed at herself under her breath. 

The tracking system hadnt only been on the side but under. It was a tight fit without a lift and it was difficult to remove the outer panel without proper tools.   
She had just finished frying out the system. She would need to reprogram several systems from the inside. But it was done.

Catching her breath she heard a sound. She stopped...

It sounded like a small rock had tumbled near by. Then the slow sound of gravel shifting with light steps. 

Cheelai looked for her gun....of course it was 5 feet away out from under the ship... Cursing herself under her breath she held completely still. It might go away. 

The steps came closer. Fuck! 

*Rrrrrrr*

Then she saw it. It was another of the same spider-like creatures that had attacked them when they first met Paragus. 

A leg swipped swifty at the top of her head!   
An ear shattering screech came from the beast st it locked on to her scent. 

It was going to turn the ship over to get her. 

The spider was swipping wildly under the side of the ship and rocking it with its weight. Cheelai let out a scream and tried to push herself further under the ship. 

"AAAAAAAH!" her voice rang out like a high pitched siren. 

*** 

Broly put the last cup away. He'd never had a house but decided they were things worth having. It felt good to be in the home. And to take care of it. 

The faintest high pitch squeak came through the window. Lemo looked up. "What was that?" 

Broly recognized the tone as Cheelai. His Saiyan ears picked up a full bodied scream. Oh no! He blast through the door. Leaving a pile of wood planks and peices behind him. He flew directly toward the airship. 

A spider was pushing the side with his body and swiping under it. Roaring at the intended prey. Broly let out a roar of his own. 

Broly crashed into the beast and proceeded to rip its head off the the body. He looked at its face. Teeth as long at his fingers. Yet to him nothing...but to her dangerous. 

Cheelai was still under the ship. Slightly shaken. Without warning a severed animal leg was sent rolling under the ship to join her. Eeek! 

"You can come out...Cheelai." Broly knelt down and looked at her. She crawled out and stood up. Flinging her arms around him. She spoke almost too fast for him to understand. 

"Thank you Broly! I was so scared. Thank you, thank you!" She pulled away. His face so innocent. Yet strong and masculine. She lowered her eyes to his body it had small blood droplets scattered everywhere. She pressed her forehead to his and closed her eyes. Faces close. Their breath mixing. She cupped his face and gently rubbed his ears with her fingertips. 

Broly let his arms find her waist. What ever urges he found himself having he would allow them to happen...unless stopped. His large hands slid down and cupped her firm ass. She let out a breath and small moan. Lower her face she pressed her lips to his. A soft kiss... 

Lemo came running up and seen Cheelai pull her face away. He smiled. About time the man had his first kiss.


	5. The deepest kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little sloppy...but it'll do.
> 
> I'm a little rusty...but I squeezed in a lemon.

Cheelai rest her forehead to Broly's. He simply could not be more magnificent. Slim fingers laced through his dense hair. Broly relaxed into her body. Plush...and comforting. 

Lemo cleared his throat to announce his presence. Startled Cheelai let out a squeak and ripped away from Broly violently. Almost knocking him backward. Caught in the act she had nothing to say. Broly furrowed his eyebrows. Why would she push him away? 

***

Broly kept guard as Lemo and Cheelai did work inside the ship. He tossed rocks far off into the distance. His mind bending around two different concepts. He thought about how sweet Cheelai had tasted. When they'd kissed it was everything he'd needed. But then, how she had pulled away from him. Lemo was their friend surely he wasnt someone to hid from...was she... he thought of the word he was looking for... Ashamed or embarrassed? Or were such behaviors private? He pondered the thought deeply. Paragus had said he was 'ashamed' with him when he could not do the powerful blast and had then sent one through his chest...When she pushed him away it was like another power blast to the chest. Rubbing his scar he felt a dull ache from within.

Moving closer to the ship he could hear Lemo talking to her. His Saiyan hearing practically forcing him to eavesdrop. 

***

Lemo watched on as Cheelai avoided all eye contact with him while she finished her work. What foolishness.   
"Chee...you dont have to hide your feelings for Broly around me. It's why we're here in the first place isn't it?" 

She wanted to pretend she didn't hear him but she had.   
"I dont know... I just worry I'd be taking advantage of him. I dont think he can understand the complexity of a real relationship. Besides, what would people say about us." She wasnt exactly sure what she was saying. Rambling excuses for her own hesitations. 

Outside Broly heard her words. He could understand plenty about "relationships", whatever that was,if she'd just help him. He knew he wasnt the same as other people, he didnt like talking so much and he barely understood living in a house, but he was trying so hard. Trying for her. Was he just embarrassing himself with his effort? He didn't want to listen anymore and took off towards the mountains to soothe the ache in his chest. 

" He's not some dummy Cheelai! This is all new to him and he seems willing to learn anything we want to show him. He helped me do the dishes this morning. I'd say hes doing his best. As far as a man and woman are concerned he certainly can figure it out. He seemed to be doing just fine when I walked up." Lemo didnt understand lady head games and knew Broly certainly wouldnt. Irritated he began to put away all the tools a bit rougher than necessary. 

" I know that!" she siged "I was just embarrassed ok!? I know he's not an idiot. It's just...I'm nervous about everything." 

"Besides it's just us here. There's no 'people' to say anything. What backwards thing to be worried about. You know your stuff just guide him. Show him the ropes. He'll get it." Lemo gave her a playful nudge. 

"Tsh....I'm not an expert you perv. I've only had a boyfriend and we had just begun...exploring. I dont even know what it really takes to make a relationship work...long term." She nudged him back. 

"You're too worried. I hear love and friendship is always a good starting point." He wedged the cover back on the control board, "Looks like we're done here. Why dont we head back? There's a show on the tablet I've been wanting to show you. I think you guys would like it." 

As they exited the ship they realized Broly was gone. After a few calls they knew he wasnt coming to guard their walk back. They lifted their guns and placed their backs together, guns in the ready position. Slowly walking towards the cave, taking small steps and turning, looking in all directions as they went. Lemo shot small animal in a moment of panic but otherwise the trip back home was uneventful. 

***

Broly sent huge blasts towards the highest mountain tops. They broke away and crumbled to the ground far below.

His rage built up more and more. He began to feel as though he was losing himself as his power increased. He hadnt asked them to come to his planet. He didnt ask them to take his father away to be killed. He didnt asked for anyone to protect. Or doors that break, dishes that dirty, or tents with shadows. Everything seemed like a curse on him. 

A dim green energy began to glow from his skin. In an instant he could be gone lost in that delusional primal consciousness.

In his mind came Cheelai's desperate voice. "Please Dragon!"

No. He took a deep breath. He could not unleash that rage while Cheelai was on the same planet even if she thought he was just a fool who couldn't understand relationships. 

Broly flew to the piles of rock that were once the highest peaks. He tried to put the top back on the mountain but it just fell off again. He'd permanently made his planet a little smaller. He wished he wouldnt ruin things. He looked down at the animals across the valley at Baa and flew over to watch him for a long time. It seemed to calm his mind. Baa was old now and parts of his fur had begun to loose color and turned yellow. He was missing many teeth. Broly had watched animals often. Baa would be gone in a year or so. The changing of seasons always brought new life and took old. 'Green Baa...and Green Cheelai' he thought. 

 

***

"Do you think hes alright out there?" Cheelai turned to face the cave entrance. Lemo shifted on the couch. 

"Let's see, hes the strongest man alive and he's on a planet he's survived since childhood..." Lemo grabbed into the bag, eating more glorious buttery salty popcorn. He couldnt get enough!! The salt, the butter, the magic. Something about it made the movie even more enjoyable.

The door had been fix. Bulma had even made an instructional video on how to replace it. Apparently her Saiyan husband and son were door savages as well. Cheelai decided she would one day like to meet this friend of Goku's, whom apparently thinks of everything and prepares accordingly. 

After a long while Cheelai put the rest of the food she had cooked away. Lemo was asleep and covered in little peices of popcorn. She went out to the tent, got in her nightie, and crawled into bed. The air was colder tonight and she drifted to sleep faster than she expected. 

*** 

She heard the zipping sound of the tent door and sat up. It was Broly unzipping his side. Thankful for his return she got up. 

Broly flopped down on his little bed. His mind finally calmed.He heard a zip and Cheelai's little feet tapping the cave floor as she came to his side and unzipped his door. He couldnt help but get excited to see her even though he thought he might still be upset with her...maybe. It was dark but he could make her shape out. She clasped her hands at her chest and took baby steps towards him. She was completely blind and bumped into his cot and fell forward. He reached out and grabbed her before she fell on him. 

"Oof! I'm sorry. I just wanted to talk to you. Where did you go? I was worried about you." He pulled her arms forward and she straddled his waist. Worried about him? 

"I needed to get away from you." Broly said bluntly.His eyes had adjusted and he could make her out clearly. Cheelai had a feeling now he had overheard her conversation. 

"Was it because of something I said?" She leaned forward towards his face. 

"Yes. You said I wouldnt understand a relationship. Its true, I dont know what that means. You think I'm a fool." He turned his face away from her. 

"Broly I dont think that at all! You're a fast learner. I know now that I just need to...show you what I want." She layed flat to his chest. Their faces close. "Do you want me to show you?" Her fingers laced through his hair. Her lips so close to his. His hands reached up and found her soft thighs. She was so plush. His mouth went dry...

"Please." is all he could say, her mouth gently took his. His eyes closed and he could hear the blood rushing to his ears. Her tongue softly parted his lips and found his. She deepened their kiss. Breath syncing together in and out. He tasted like fresh water. Her nipples hardened as they pressed agaisnt his chest. He felt the change in her breast. He lifted a hand and paused.

"What's wrong?" Cheelai pulled away concerned she was moving too fast. His hand immediately grabbed onto her breast. His fingers finding her erect nipple. She let out a moan as his touch sent a wave between her legs. "Mmm oh, Broly..." she pulled her top up to reveal her naked breast, tossing it to the floor. In the dark he could see her firm tits. He sat up to taste her. Taking nearly her entire tit into his mouth he suckled deeply as he massaged the other breast. Her nipple was sweet and warm. His tongue traced each curve and bump slowly. Her hips started grinding into his. She let out moans and whimpers. He felt his cock begin to enlarge the way it did when he was alone. Cheelai felt it pressing up to her. "Pull your pants down..." she whispered moving to her hand and knees. He reluctantly let go of her breast grabbed his pants and let loose this thick cock. Tossing his pants and pelt to the end of the bed. Cheelai stood up and removed her bottoms. Unaware she was easily seen by his well adjusted eyes. He drank her in, almost unable to move. She didnt have a penis at all! Even better, it was a beautiful smooth mound that creased...and...*sniff* smelled gooood....

Broly let out a deep growl almost as deep as a tigers roar. He felt his mouth water profusely. "Cheelai... what's this?" he grabbed her hips and shoved his face in the crease of her legs. She squealed in surprised and pleasure as he wildly licked at the mound and outter folds. "Let me taste it Cheelai." He was digging his fingers into her hips viciously. She gasped at the pain and tried to pry his fingers off.

"Broly! You're hurting me. Please!!!" He looked up mouth slobbering. He realized he was grabbing her, it seemed to be firm and let go. She caught her breath. Broly was still fixed on the area between her legs. His cock was harder than it had ever been. "Hey Big Guy why dont I touch you for a little warm up, ok?" Her hand found his tip. She thought for a second it was his knee cap then swirled around the tip and realized just how thick he really was. It would take a lot of warming up.   
Slowly she traced his length between her extended thumb and finger. He felt the tingling with each stroke. It teased his cock and made it throb each time she reached the base. He found her firm breast again and tweaked the nipple as she picked up speed and intensity. Her scent filling the air, he closed his eyes and began to uncontrollably thrust up to meet her hand. He needed more. He had never been able to give himself this much pleasure on his own. He needed more of her and her scent. 

"Cheelai!" He cried out as the tension became too much. She slowed down. She pressed him back into the bed and straddled him once again. Melting her body atop his. His kiss was deep, passionate, and desperate. He was shaking trying as he might to keep himself under control. He pressed his cock toward her and it rubbed between her ass cheeks and soft velvet lips. 

Cheelai angled herself up a bit and grabbed his hand. She positioned his fingers to her clit and rubbed him up and down her wet slit. She groaned as his thick fingers found her entrance and pressed into it. Mildly parting her lips. "Your body is...wet?" Broly said delighted yet confused. She giggled and nodded. 

"Yes. Touching you did that...taste me." She guided his hand to his mouth. As soon as he realized this sweet liquid was that tantalizing smell he shoved his fingers into his mouth to taste it. Another roar of pent up hunger escaped him. He reached between her legs ruthlessly to get more of her. She caved over and sealed his mouth with a kiss. He knew this was a sign to slow down."I can give you more Broly..." she whispered between kisses. 

Sitting up she grabbed his manhood and rubbed it between her drenched pussy lips. His hips thrust up to meet her lips no matter how much he tried to be still. This was pleasure and torture. 

Broly moaned as her hands massaged his cock and her lips began to part and spread over his cock. But it seemed she may never open up enough to let him in. His tip was barely in and she was already wincing as he tried to press deeper. "Ok...ok...huhnnnn." she sat deep and finally his full tip was in. Broly's could feel every inch of her body stretched over him. He pressed up into her more and she nearly screamed as her body clenched down. He pulled back until just her lips were on him. Then he lowered her down and pressed into her. "Ow" she whispered. The initial pain was over, luckily she was wet and with each thrust is became less painful. She was finally able to help guild the movement.

All his life touching himself had never been this pleasurable. He held her waist tightly as she moved. He began to thrust up into her harder and faster. It had been so long and he filled her mercilessly it wouldnt take long before she had her release. Her tits bounced together with each rock back and forth. Driving him to increase speed. 

"Broly, yes...Please yes...." her hand gripped a nipple and he felt her pussy squeeze him even more. She dripped cum with each thrust. Her eyes closed tightly as she felt her clit and lips swell with pleasure. Orgasm shaking her legs and pulsing deep in her with each pounding thrust. He felt the pleasure of her ki and was in a frenzy. He pressed as deep as he could go into her. Her squeals became a mix of ecstacy and pain. He was too deep at times. She pressed a hand agaisnt him to slow him but he was beginning to pick up more speed. His grunts were loud and animal like. "Slow down...ahhhhhh! Please...I cant...Nhh.." she whined in a high pitched tone. Pleading. He gripped her harded and slammed in deeper. The pain was soon overwhelming and she let out a cry of defeat. Her cry was music to his ears and he soon felt the release he craved. A light green tint glowed from his skin. His orgasm came strong and forceful. He felt each load empty into her and roared. He wanted it deep in her. 

Finally it stopped. The heat within her was fire. He pulled her down to lay on top of him. She was panting and shaking. He kissed her head and she looked up at him and then back down. They rest there for a long while. Nearly to sleep. 

Finally she sat back and up, and began to slide up when his hands pushed her back down. With a swift motion she was under him. From this position he seemed truly massive and admittedly a bit scary. 

"Please Broly I cant again. I'm so sore." She spat out the words as quickly as she could. He pressed firmly where their hips joined. "Oh Kami..." she winced. 

He kissed along her face and neck...and stopped at her shoulder. He kissed deeply at the base of her neck. Cheelai relaxed a bit and took in the sweet delicate kisses. His breath tickled her. She let out a playful squeal as his tongue licked her. 

In his head Broly was fighting hard not to bite her. It would hurt her and she'd be angry forever. But with each pulse of her heart it called to him. His cock still filled her and felt the gentle pulsing of her. He wanted her again. She had surrendered to him. She was all his forever now. 

"Broly," she breathed almost silent, "Broly...I love y-Ahhhah!!" She screamed as she felt his teeth tear into her. She pounded on his back. He pulled away.


End file.
